El lenguaje de las flores
by Aiiri
Summary: Makoto había perdido el color de su vida y también su sonrisa al llegar a Tokio. Su rutina era tan grisácea como los gigantes edificios de aquella gran ciudad, pero cuando un día, al llegar a su departamento se encuentra con un hermoso ramo de flores, descubrirá que no todo es incoloro en su vida. (Fic hecho para la MakoRin week!)


_**¡Buenas noches mis amores! **_

_**Encantada anuncio que participaré en la MakoRin week! ya que se trata de la otp de mi corazón; no participé en la MakoHaru week porque no tuve nada de tiempo en esa semana ;-; pero esta definitivamente no me lo perdería así que aquí estoy.**_

_** La semana parte hoy hasta el 20 de diciembre, así que me verán todos estos días por aquí.**_

_**El tema de este día es el de flores/calor. Yo decidí el de las flores! así que de eso se trata este fic.**_

_**Quiero invitarles a participar si son amantes de esta hermosa pareja! Hagamos que el MakoRin/RinMako crezca más! Se lo merecen.**_

_**Pido disculpas por todos mis errores, ya que lo escribí en un día (hoy) y lo hice rápido skdhgjsh. Es que no quería saltarme ningún día XD.**_

_**Bien no molesto más.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura! **_

* * *

Tachibana Makoto, vivía en un departamento en los suburbios de Tokio, trabajaba en una biblioteca cercana a su hogar para pagar sus estudios de cartografía en la universidad. Su vida en la ciudad era bastante aburrida. Antes de alojarse en Tokio, vivía en un pueblo costero llamado Iwatobi; amaba su vida en ese lugar, caminar por sus calles de vivos colores era único, apreciar el azul del mar, el rosa de los árboles de cerezo en primavera y el verde de los parques; Tokio no tenía nada de eso, sólo el gris de los gigantes edificios opacando la claridad del cielo junto a toda esa congestión que ennegrecía el reflejo de lo que podría ser un paraíso nuboso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su incolora rutina sin embargo, dos años viviendo en la gran capital hicieron que la brillante sonrisa que toda la vida traía consigo, se fuera agotando cada vez más, hasta quedar solamente la sombra de lo que solía ser. Pero su vida no era tan sombría del todo, ya que existían algunos días en los que un atisbo de luz aparecía para iluminar su oscuridad; esa luz tenía nombre, y era el de Matsuoka Rin. Tal vez las únicas palabras que había cruzado con aquel adolescente de cabellos y orbes rojizos, eran los de "_¿Vas a llevar estos libros?, recuerda que tienes que devolverlos en tal fecha", _ya que sólo lo veía cuando iba a la biblioteca. Al principio se sentía algo intimidado, gracias a sus dientes de tiburón y su mirada depredadora, pero ya después de un año observándolo cada vez que entraba a la biblioteca, supo que se ocultaba una sonrisa amable detrás de ese aspecto rebelde. También descubrió que estudiaba para ser un profesor de inglés, varias veces se preguntaba si podría pedirle ayuda, pues en su carrera estaba obligado a aprender ese idioma, aunque sea de forma básica, pero era demasiado tímido como para entablar una conversación con él; por lo que se conformaba simplemente con mirarlo desde lejos.

Fue hace exactamente principio del nuevo semestre, en que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, había dejado de ponerle atención a los mapas con los que practicaba para pasar el rato en su trabajo, sólo por quedarse embobado mirándolo, deseaba estar a su lado, que se diera cuenta de que existía y que no sólo lo conociera por ser el chico de la biblioteca; pero estos sólo eran ilusiones, sueños a los que no podía llegar.

Estaba cansado, había tenido un día agotador y lo único que quería era lanzarse sobre su vieja cama con ese gastado colchón que ya había abandonado sus momentos de gloria. El barrio por donde vivía, no era el mejor de todos, incluso podría ser uno de los peores, pero era todo lo que podía pagar. Subió lentamente las escaleras del departamento, podía oír los gritos de la mujer que vivía a unas cuatro puertas de la suya, tenía un gato de mascota al que siempre le alzaba la voz cada vez que podía, realmente sentía compasión por aquel felino, varias veces había tenido la intención de ir a rescatarlo de los infernarles gritos de su vecina, pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerlo; así que sólo podía suspirar mientras observaba como el color en su vida, desaparecía hasta quedarse completamente sumido en la penumbra. Sin embargo, aquel día se volvió especial cuando encontró un ramo de Tulipanes jaspeados sobre la pequeña mesa donde desayunaba, almorzaba, cenaba, y también estudiaba, ya que no tenía otra ni tampoco un escritorio. Miró curioso las flores de colores amarillos y rojos, realmente le daban un toque al grisáceo de su departamento; se preguntaba quién se las podría haber enviado, inmediatamente pensó en su madre, pues ella era florista, pero se encontraba en Iwatobi, por lo que no podría haberlas enviado desde tan lejos, ¿Habrá sido el regalo de algunos de sus vecinos? No hablaba con ellos, pues con suerte se saludaban, aunque eso no quería decir que no fueran amables. La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un mal presagio, había leído que antiguamente se enviaban flores con distintos significados a las personas, y algunos de esos significados eran realmente escalofriantes. Estaba tentado en arrojarlas a la basura, pero el color de aquellos Tulipanes era tan hermoso, que hacía que su lúgubre vida, tuviera pequeños copos de luz, por lo que decidió quedárselas, a pesar de que se sentía algo incómodo por lo que podría significar.

Al día siguiente, buscó entre los libros de la biblioteca, alguno que lo pudiera ayudar con su preocupación, el único que encontró fue uno que se titulaba, "_El lenguaje de las flores", _ así que comenzó a hojearlo hasta hallar con una especie de diccionario, en el que salía cada significado de distintas flores. Estaba realmente concentrado en su búsqueda, que no se dio cuenta del chico frente suyo.

—Disculpa… ¿Puedes atenderme? —Decía Rin con un aspecto aburrido mientras se apoyaba en el mesón— Tengo algo de prisa.

— ¡Lo sie-siento! —Contestó algo asustado al ser descubierto por su amor platónico, se dio cuenta de que éste había dirigido sus ojos escarlata al libro que estaba leyendo, por lo que avergonzado, lo cerró inmediatamente— ¿Vi-vienes a devol-volver e-estos li-libros? —Dios, odiaba que comenzara a tartamudear, eso evidenciaba más lo nervioso que estaba.

—Sí… —El chico que estudiaba inglés estrechó la mirada de forma sospechosa— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¡No! ¡Nada! —Rió bobamente, algo bueno, es que estaban hablando un poquito más del protocolo de la biblioteca.

—Ya veo… —La profunda pero suave voz de aquel adolescente, resonó en su interior provocando serios estragos— Bien, lo siento por interrumpir tu lectura, nos vemos.

—No te preocupes… —Dijo en un susurro cohibido, observando cómo le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

Ahogó un suspiro, había sentido mucha adrenalina en ese pequeño lapsus, volvió su atención en el libro; descubrió que las flores no sólo tenían significado por sus tipos, sino que también por sus colores, buscó por cada color de los tulipanes, hasta encontrar los que le habían regalado. En cuanto leyó lo que significaban, deseó morir de vergüenza, el sonrojo no esperó en aparecer en sus mejillas, esto debía ser el resultado de una mala broma, pues no había otra explicación. Volvió a leer no pudiendo creer lo que decía, pero no había erro alguno, claramente decía, "_Tulipanes jaspeados: Tienes los ojos preciosos"_. Era irracional, no podía concebir que alguien en su sano juicio encontrara lindos sus ojos de un simple color verde, definitivamente debía tratarse de una broma.

Pasaron dos día de lo sucedido, caminaba como siempre a su departamento, pensando en que debía cambiarle el agua a los Tulipanes para que siguieran viviendo por un tiempo más antes de que se marchitaran y dejara de ver esos hermosos colores. Los gritos de su vecina se escuchaban más calmados, lo que decía que había tenido un buen día, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, era tarde y la vida nocturna estaba recién empezando, los alumbramientos artificiales destacaban el gris de los edificios y las calles, como también a las féminas que vendían placer. Encendió las luces para poder ver mejor, y por segunda vez en su monótona vida, encontró un ramo de flores, esta vez era de Camelias, parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo, no se esperaba otro regalo así, tal vez se las estaban enviando de forma equivocada, o seguía siendo víctima de una broma. De todas formas eran hermosas, y junto a los Tulipanes, le daban viveza a su hogar. Tomó su libro que había traído prestado de su trabajo, y comenzó otra vez a buscar el significado; el de las Camelias era "_Te querré siempre"_, no hacía falta decir que estaba completamente rojo, tenía que tratarse de una equivocación o de un juego, realmente estaba escéptico ante esto; nadie podría quererlo, era un chico totalmente desaliñado, que pasaba todo el día en una biblioteca haciendo mapas para pasar el tiempo, usando unos lentes de marcos negros porque no podía ver bien, y que además leía libros de flores, ¿Quién se podría fijar en un chico así? La única persona de la que había recibido halagos era de su madre, y eso era bastante lamentable. Se encogió de hombros, no iba a desperdiciar el regalo, por lo que las puso junto a los Tulipanes, la persona que estaba enviando esas flores se llevaría una gran decepción si se enterara de que las estaba recibiendo él. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, no era amante de las flores, pero aquellas le daban un poco de color a su aburrida monotonía.

Todo el fin de semana se lo estuvo dibujando un mapa de un mundo ficticio perteneciente a uno de los tantos libros que leía, no tenía mejor cosa que hacer, después de todo estaba sólo en Tokio y gracias a su gran timidez, no había hecho ningún amigo en esos dos años. Era lunes en la mañana y se dirigía a la biblioteca para comenzar una nueva semana, sus clases eran en la tarde, por lo que su horario se hacía compatible con el de su trabajo. Como era el primero en llegar, tenía una copia de las llaves de la biblioteca, cubrió con su mano un gran bostezo, pocos meses después de que había llegado a la gran ciudad, su dormir se había vuelto bastante pobre, provocándole horribles ojeras. Somnoliento, se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba, cerró los ojos por un momento, pero había un extraño olor que le hizo abrirlos. Se levantó de su asiento asombrado, en un lindo florero de cristal, había un ramo de Dalias violetas, casi en un estado paranoico, sacó de su bolso el libro que ha estado leyendo últimamente, pasando rápidamente las hojas hasta encontrarse con la página que buscaba… Y ahí estaba, con sus letras imprentas de color negro, explicando el significado de las flores que tenía frente a él, "_Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día"_. Esto ya no se trataba de una coincidencia o una equivocación, que le regalaran flores en su lugar de trabajo… ¿Entonces los otros dos ramos, sí eran para él? ¿Había sido capaz de enamorar a alguien? Pero aún existía la posibilidad de que estaba siendo la presa de una broma, era lo más probable, sin embargo, en su interior había un deje de esperanza que le decía que no se trataba de un cruel juego. El martes pasó sin inconvenientes, había llevado las Dalias a su departamento, junto a las demás flores, los Tulipanes ya se estaban deshojando, lo que era una pena. Más que intrigado sobre el asunto de los flores, comenzó a averiguar un poco más sobre éstas y su lenguaje.

— ¿Te gustan las flores? —Makoto pegó un pequeño salto algo asustado por la repentina pregunta, subió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos infiernos escarlata que lo miraban atentamente.

—Ah… Bu-bueno — ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tartamudear cuando estaba frente al chico que soñaba con ser su novio? Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, se sentía algo intimidado bajo la penetrante mirada de Rin— E-estoy haciendo u-una investigación —No estaba mintiendo del todo, ya que sí estaba investigando sobre las flores.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaban, ya que tenías una tonta sonrisa mientras leías ese libro —El adolescente abrazó su libro, avergonzándose aún más de lo que estaba— Creí que ya no lo hacías…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó con la mirada gacha, se preguntaba si podía morir ahí mismo.

—Sonreír… —Sorprendido por las palabras del pelirrojo, dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia él, y lo que vio, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. El chico a quien amaba en secreto, le estaba entregando una sonrisa, ¡A él! ¡Al desdeñable chico de la biblioteca! Si en ese momento le preguntaban qué era la felicidad, respondería inmediatamente que era aquel sentimiento que lo estaba abrumando en esos instantes. Iba a contestarle, quería seguir la conversación, pero Rin ya había abandonado el lugar, dejando sólo el libro de inglés que fue a devolver. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho, era cierto; cuando él llego a Tokio, las primeras semanas sonreía todo el tiempo, amaba ir a la biblioteca a trabajar y recibir con una gran sonrisa a las personas que entraban en busca de libros, pero por desgracia ya no era así.

Era jueves por la tarde, había salido temprano de sus clases y ahora se dirigía hacia su departamento, sino antes, pasar a una repostería que le quedaba cerca. Uno de sus placeres culpables, eran los pasteles, en especial el de chocolate, por lo que de vez en cuando se daba unos pequeños lujos. Ansioso por poder comer su pastel, se dirigió rápidamente a su desabrido hogar, topándose con un ramo de Lirios amarillos frente a su puerta; no pudo evitar sonreír, se agachó para tomarlos y apreciarlos con más detalle, hasta ahora, todos los ramos que había recibido tenían unos fuertes y vívidos colores, como si la persona que se los estaba enviando quisiera entregarle la luminosidad que le hacía falta. Abrió la puerta y automáticamente encendió las luces, encontrándose con otro ramo, pero esta vez de Rosas carmesís. Sacó el libro que ahora llevaba siempre consigo, y buscó los significados. El de los Lirios amarillos era, "_Amarte me hace feliz"_, mientras que el de las Rosas carmesís decía _"Si me quieres, lo descubrirás"_. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, su corazón latía como si se le estuvieran confesando en persona; realmente deseaba saber quién era el que le estaba enviando flores. Bajó a la recepción y le preguntó al hombre si había visto a alguien entrar con flores, pero éste lo negó, luego le preguntó a sus vecinos, pero también lo negaron e incluso uno bromeó y le dijo que tal vez se tratara de un admirador secreto. Ya no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente volvió a su departamento con un gran suspiro, miró las flores que destacaban de la sombría oscuridad, si seguían enviándole flores así, tendría que comprar muchos floreros. Puso los Lirios y las Rosas en una jarra y las colocó junto al resto de los ramos, ¿Un admirador secreto? No sonaba mal a pesar de ser una idea utópica; tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto, tal vez… Simplemente debía disfrutar de su pastel y de esos pequeños, grandes detalles florales.

Comenzaba una nueva semana, estaba algo más animado, tal vez se debía a su florista secreto; el viernes había recibido tres ramos más, el primero que recibió fue en su trabajo, estaba sobre el mesón, y era de Violetas de Parma, las que significaban "_Déjame amarte". _Como tonto enamorado, respiró el aroma de las flores, siendo descubierto por Rin, quien sólo sonrió de soslayo mientras se dirigía a las estanterías a buscar algunos libros. El segundo ramo fue de unos peculiares Tréboles de cuatro hojas, que en el lenguaje de las flores querían decir, "_Sé mío"_. Se avergonzó bastante con aquel ramo que se encontraba en el umbral de su puerta; por lo que se metió rápidamente en el departamento, sólo para toparse con el tercer ramo de ese día; éste era de Pensamientos multicolor, y en su libro que al parecer se había vuelto su favorito, el significado era, "_Piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti"._ Se encontraba totalmente embobado por las hermosas flores, había tenido que comprar floreros para ponerlas en agua y que no se marchitaran, su departamento había vuelto a la vida gracias a ellas, como también su sonrisa.

Ese día era lunes, siempre esperaba ver a Rin, ya que los lunes eran las fechas para devolver los libros prestados, pero aquel día no había aparecido, lo que era raro, ya que el chico de orbes escarlata siempre era puntual en ese sentido. Debía admitir que estaba preocupado, tal vez estaba enfermo o le había ocurrido algo, pero borró inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quizás sólo se le había olvidado devolver los libros. Suspiró aburrido y decepcionado por no ver al adolescente que tanto amaba. El día fue larguísimo, ya era entrada la noche cuando volvió a su departamento con la esperanza de encontrarse con otro ramo de flores aparte de los gritos de su vecina, pero sorpresivamente no se encontró con ninguno, bien… Estaba algo defraudado, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los regalos naturales. Le cambió el agua a sus flores para luego ir a preparase la cena que era simplemente un ramen instantáneo, pues no tenía grandes habilidades para la cocina.

Estaba esperando a que hirviera el agua cuando tocaron a su puerta, tal vez era uno de sus vecinos que quería pedirle algo prestado. Con un aspecto totalmente astroso, abrió la puerta topándose con un gran ramo de Rosas de un rojo intenso, estaba anonadado, pues no se esperaba algo así, por desgracia, el rostro de la persona que portaba el gigantesco ramo estaba oculto detrás de éste.

—Cuántas flores he de regalarte para que te des cuenta…—Esa voz… No podía ser, simplemente se trataba de un grandioso sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás— De que te amo —Decía Rin moviendo las hermosas Rosas para revelar su preciosa sonrisa.

—Rin… —Makoto quería llorar, todos los ramos con esos románticos significados y bellísimos colores, venían de él, de su amor platónico, del chico que jamás pensaría que se fijaría en él— ¿Có-cómo? ¿Por-por qué? —Otra vez estaba tartamudeando, pero esta vez no era por el nerviosismo, sino que por el llanto que estaba tratando de ahogar.

—Bueno… Les pedí ayuda a tus vecinos para poner las flores dentro del departamento, y al conserje para hacer lo mismo en la biblioteca —Confesó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo— Y no me preguntes por qué, ¿Acaso el lenguaje de las flores no te lo ha dicho todo este tiempo?

—Yo… —Ya no podía hablar, no era capaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón latía a niveles desenfrenados y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

— ¿No vas a recibir mis Rosas? —Le extendió el ramo a lo que Makoto lo recibió tembloroso— Las Rosas de rojo intenso, significan… Amor eterno.

Y ese fue el punto en que Makoto ya no pudo más, así que simplemente rompió en llanto. Tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos que lo estaban abrumando por completo, pero el más fuerte era el de amor que sentía por aquel chico. Abrazó el gran ramo a su pecho y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió las manos de Rin quitar sus lentes para luego en un movimiento inesperado, acallar esos sollozos con sus labios en un tierno beso.

Tal vez no tenía un libro que hablara sobre el lenguaje de los besos, pero no importaba, ya que no necesitaba uno para saber lo que significaba el que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, pues su corazón… Ya lo sabía.

* * *

_**Es todo preciosas criaturas! Realmente espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leeremos en las siguientes historias que haré para esta pareja! si es que nada me lo impide. **_

_**El tema de mañana por si quieren saberlo es, horror/chocolate.**_

_**¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
